


The Kryptonian 'X'

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Takes one for the team, Jason Todd Has Feelings Too, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Red X, Jealous Bruce Wayne, Kent farm, Kryptonite is tricky, Protective Bruce Wayne, Resurrected Jason Todd, Superfamily, Superman doesn't know how to handle this child, Tim Drake Is a genius, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Wayne Manor, X-Kryptonite, batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: “These all have some pretty odd glow’s, i’m currently hold a piece of what looks like normal green kryptonite, but its paler and glowing blue. Seriously, though, how many different kinds of of this stuff are there? I mean seriousl-FUCK!” Jason gasped as the crystal sliced open his palm, he dropped the gem and set the phone off to the side. He bent down and picked up the crystal dropping it back into the crate and replacing the lid.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So i've decided to continue updating, i've rewritten part of this story for it to make more sense. Also, NO actual pairings in this only Family relationship types, Crazy Right? I'm trying something new.
> 
> Hope you like it!!!~

Jason stood in front of the large metal crate holding a piece of kryptonite in hand a phone in the other.

“B, i was hoping to use your Kryptonite safe, i’ve got a crate here of around two hundred pounds f Kryptonite in twelve types, I have no idea where else they could go.” Jason said setting the crystal down atop the others and shifted.

 

 _“Jason, How did you get two hundred Pounds of Kryptonite?”_ Jason winced at the accusation in Bruce's voice. Jason sighed.

 

“It was part of a Shipment from one of Black Masks deals, what he was going to do with it i have no clue but it would be a great idea to put it where no one else can get it. In the cave.” Jason shrugged not that anyone could see. He pulled off one of his gloves and lifted up a slightly lighter green piece of Kryptonite.

 

“These all have some pretty odd glow’s, i’m currently hold a piece of what looks like normal green kryptonite, but its paler and glowing blue. Seriously, though, how many different kinds of of this stuff are there? I mean seriousl-FUCK!” Jason gasped as the crystal sliced open his palm, His hand jerked sending the piece of kryptonite into the ceiling where it chipped the main piece clattering down to the floor at Jason's feet, the chip vanishing without his knowledge, he set his phone to the side and bent down picking up the crystal and dropping it back into the crate and replacing the lid.

 

 _“Hood, whats going on!?”_ Batman called over the phone's speaker.

“ _Hood answer me!HOOD!_ ” Batman continued to shout.

 

He bent over andpicked the Phone back up, not noticing the chip of kryptonite fall back down and embed itself in the back of his neck.

 

“Cut my hand, yeah i’m sorry.” Jason replied and shifted.

 

“Im at the docks warehouse 17c, the giant metal crate, hard to miss.” Jason stated slipping on his glove and ending the call. He leaned against the crate heavily and yawned, suddenly sleepy. He swayed slightly, the sounds of the water outside becoming louder, followed by the sounds of the city. All sounds he shouldn't be able to hear from within the warehouse.

 

He took a deep breath in through his nose and began to cough and hack, dust and pollen filling his senses and overwhelming his nose. He shoved away from the crate sending it shooting back to crash into the wall behind him. He stared at it quietly for a moment before redialing batman’s number.

 

“ _What now hood?”_ He growled, Jason winced and set the phone down.

“We may have a problem.” He huffed out biting his lip.

“ _What’s happened now?_ ” Batman asked.Jason flinched.

“Well, seeing as how only a minute ago i shoved a two hundred pound metal crate across an entire warehouse like it was a baseball. I can hear the city, even though i’m still at the docks, B-” Jason cut off, his hand coming up to rub at his forehead.

 

“B, i think something's wrong with me.” Jason stated. He heard a shuffle from the other side of the door.

 

“ _Superman is heading your way, He’ll bring you and the crate here to the cave, stay put_.” Batman stated, his tone leaving no room for an argument. Jason snorted. The line went silent as both parties stopped talking but neither hanin up. Jason sat down and sighed staring up at the ceiling, he blinked his vision slowly growing red as he began to simmer. His eyes opened again and a ray of light shot out, tearing a hole in the warehouse ceiling. Jason forced his eyes to shut and curled up into a small ball.

 

“ _Jason!?  Jason What happened!?_ ” Batman called out from the phone. Jason let out a soft cough as dust and powder fell down around him, burning wood filled his nose and he let out a soft groan.

 

“What’s happening in here?” Superman called from the door, a playful smile on his face. Jason kept his eyes closed and groaned.

 

“Hey, what happened?” Superman stated hovering closer reaching out to Jason.

“I just blew a hole in the ceiling.” Jason said pointing up with one hand. The man in blue glanced up and sighed softly. He reached out and pushed Jason's hair out of his eyes.

“Look at me, it’s going to be okay, i’m going to pick you up and get the crate alright?” Superman asked Jason who had slowly opened his eyes to peer up at the kryptonian. He nodded once.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

\--------

The flight was brief, loud, freezing and overwhelming. Far too much for Jason to handle. His mind shut off and his eyes closed the moment they were in the air. A musty dank smell. He was set down on a bed.

 

Jason Opened his eyes to the dull greys and whites of the Caves infirmary. He let out a soft whimper, the brighter than normal lights burning his eyes. A shadow fell over him and he peered up. Above him stood Bruce, not batman, Bruce who had a hand on Jason's chin tipping it towards him.

 

“Jason, you seem to be developing new abilities, i need you to stay calm. I was looking into the piece of Kryptonite you cut yourself on. It’s changing your DNA to make you part Kryptonian.” Bruce stated looking down at Jason, Worry etched into the wrinkles on his forehead and the lines around his eyes.

 

Jason yawned and closed his eyes again, leaning into the touch. He rolled onto his side and slowly sat up, his legs slipping over the sides. He swayed slightly and blinked up at Bruce.

 

“What’s going to happen now?” Jason asked. Bruce glanced over at Clark who stood on the other side of the bed. He reached over and lay a hand on Jason’s shoulder.

 

“We think it’ll be best to have you come stay with me, Jon, Kon, Jonathan, Match and  Kara. They can help you learn just as much as i can. We can teach you how to control your new abilities, how to use them, and maybe-” Clark paused and glanced over at Bruce before returning his gaze back to Jason.

 

“Maybe, you’ll want to start joining us during our glance over the city.” He finished squeezing Jason’s shoulder slightly. Jason looked down at his lap before inhaling deeply and nodding.

 

“Alright, i-i think it’s a good idea. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Jason stated looking up at Bruce then over at Clark. He shivered as a small breeze drifted into the cave.

“Its really cold in here.” Jason stated and slid to his feet.

“When do we leave?” He turned and asked looking between the two.

 

“I believe, Master Jason, you need to get some rest in a proper bed. I’ve made up your room and a room for Master Clark. You’ll stay the night and leave after breakfast.” Alfred said from the doorway. Jason turned and smiled. Bruce strode to the doorway and glanced at Jason with a small twitch of the lips and left.

 

Jason let out a huff of breath, looking at the ground. A hand on his shoulder drew his attention. He looked back at Clark.

“It’s going to be alright, your abilities may come at surprising times but you’ll get used to them.” He stated. Jason sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest. He buried his face in his knees.

 

“This is just another thing Batman can add to ‘Reasons Why Redhood Is a Criminal.’ Pamphlet he has.” Jason said gesturing to the computer, causing him to spin slightly. He looked down, he hovered a few feet off the floor spinning slowly. He stared in curiosity and confusion.

 

He looked up at Clark, who was hiding a smile, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

“How’s it hanging?” Jason asked straightening atop the back of a chair.

“Look, planking at its best.” Jason said with a nervous chuckle his legs floating up tipping him against the back of the chair. Clark reached out and grabbed Jason's shoulders, turning him so his stomach faced the ground and his feet were below his head.

 

“Hold on to the back of my cape, i’ll tow you upstairs.” Clark laughed as Jason latched onto his cape. Clark strode up the stairs and out of the cave with Jason attached, exchanging his cape for a sweater along the way.

 

Jason yawned and let his eyes drift shut. He launched himself over Clark and drifted into the dining room. Damian, who sat beside Bruce, looked up and stared at Jason as he pulled himself down into a chair.

 

Jason met his gaze.

“Sup?” he nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is VERY VERY LATE!!! but i hope you enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**-Phone Texting-** _
> 
> _-Phone Talkin g-_
> 
> _'Thou ghts'_
> 
> "Talking"
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

Dinner was silent, everyone trying not to stare when Jason floated away from the table. Jason lay above the bed he’d been given for the night, turning and spinning. His uncertainty growing with every rotation. He dropped onto the bed and curled into a ball.

“How am i supposed to get used to this? Why does it all seem to be easy, too easy to use?” He mumbled to himself burying his face in his pillow. He sat up and looked out the window. Pulled out his phone and typed out a quick text to Roy and Kori. 

**_-Hey, Things are getting chaotic here. I may drop off the map for a while, don’t worry, im not alone.-_ **

He shut his phone off and lay back against the pillows closing his eyes, willing sleep to come. Sleep came in small bursts through the night leaving him tired and sluggish the next morning. He slid into the kitchen and sat with a yawn. He looked up as Clark came in, pajamas and slippers still on, his hair sticking up here and there. He looked well rested. Jason bent over his breakfast and continued eating avoiding contact. Clark took the seat opposite Jason, to the left of Bruce's chair; That remained empty.

 

"Are you ready to go? Mother is very excited about having another child to spoil." Clark stated with a smile. Jason glanced up and blinked at clark fo a moment.

"I just need to grab some clothes." Jason said softly gesturing with a thumb behind him. Clark nodded and Jason looked back down at his plate. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh. He opened his eyes again leapt back from the table, shattering the ice that had developed across his plate and arms. He glanced up at Clark who appeared to be holding back laughter. Jason stared at him then glanced back at the table he reached out and grabbed his plate, still frozen, only to have it shatter in his grasp just as Bruce enters with the morning paper.

Jason looks over, Broken plate still in hand, both completely surprised. Bruce stares and stares. The silence building between them, Jason blinks and winces. gravity shifts and he hits the ceiling. His breath is knocked out of him and he falls to the floor just as quick. Clark is laughing, and Bruce is kneeling beside him hands frozen halfway between them, as if he wants to help but doesn't think he should. Jason groaned and pushed up onto his knees. He hung his head and breathed in deeply slowly breathing out through his nose.

 

He stood and picked up his knocked over chair, a slight blush painted across his nose and cheeks.

"Sorry bout that Alfie." He said softly with a slight wince.

"What was that?" A voice called from the hallway. Jason spun towards the door, it opened and in hobbled Dick grayson. He froze as soon as he saw Jason. He turned to Bruce, who had risen from the ground.

"B? Why didn't you tell me Littlewing was here!!" He asked before throwing himself at Jason. Jason startled and latched onto Dick before he could fall to the floor.

"Um, heeeeeeey Dickie." Jason said awkwardly. He patted Dicks back as gently as he could and pushed him away.

"so, i'm gonna go to my safe house and get my things, then we can leave." Jason tossed back at the now less amused Clark. Clark stood, and shifted slightly.

"Alright, ill be waiting here." He said with a nod. Jason gave a quick smile before leaving. He heard conversation pick up behind him as Dick asked about the situation. He left the manor, without even grabbing his coat. He looked up at the sky, and closed his eyes. He focused on his body and breathed, feeling himself lighten and lift off the ground slowly. He opened them and looked down, he was hovering a foot off the ground, completely controlled. He spun slightly and smiled, leaning forward slightly and pushing forward. There was a loud Crack just before he launched himself forward. He was grabbed out of the air just as a building entered his vision, inches from his face. He was pulled back by the scruff of his shirt and turned.

"You need to be a bit more careful about flying, breaking the sound barrier can bring quite a bit of attention, and you need to fly a bit slower so you don't run into things." Clark said amused, his superman uniform on, cape flowing behind him. Jason sighed and crossed his arms.

"Why is it so hard? It feels like it should be easy, but its not." He asked glancing up at superman. He smiled down at Jason.

"Because you are still thinking like a human. You need to move how your body is telling you, not how it used to." Superman said gently and Jason grit his teeth and closed his eyes. He straightened and Clark let go of him, letting Jason float on his own. Jason straightened and shot up into the air, letting his body move as it wants. He flew forward and slowed to a stop in front of his apartment he turned and slid back a ways as Clark lowered down in front of him.

"See, you're flying much better now, how does it feel?" He asked landing on Jason's balcony. Jason shrugged.

"It makes me feel like a predator, dangerous. Is this how you feel? Like everything around you can crumble with a small touch." He wrapped his arms around himself and hunched over slightly. Clark reached out and straightened Jason up.

"It may feel that way but i can tell you that it wont be this way while you're with us. None of us are breakable, and we can help teach you better control." Clark said looking directly into Jason's eyes. Jason stood stiffly staring back, he glanced about before looking back at Clark.

"So um, yeah." He gestured at the door behind him and pulled away, stalking inside and grabbing a bag from the closet, stuffing folded laundry into the bag and sealing it up. In the front pocket he stuffed his phone, toothbrush, floss, hair brush, and a pack of cigarettes into it before shutting it and slipping back outside to stand with Clark. Clark grabbed Jason's hand and flew up pulling Jason along with him out towards the back roads and up further up so they couldn't be seen by a normal human. Jason listened to the sounds around him, the air rushing past, a distant call of birds, running water, car horns, and screaming. Jason pulled them back and pointed. 

"Trouble!" He stated. Clark was off, leaving only a 'wait here!' behind to the wind. Jason hovered there. Below a group of kids had gathered and pointed up at him, he pulled his hood up and lay back in the sky, the kids below chattering below.

"YEAH! I just say superman leave him! Do you think that's superman's kid?" "guys, do you think we'll get to see them actually fighting together? i mean it doesn't look like his other kids so it must be a new one." "you think they can hear us?" "do you think he'd like my superman suit design?" "Really? It's stupid Jared, no one would wear that!" "HEY!! YOU IN THE SKY!!"

Jason looked down at them and raised an eyebrow. He sunk through the sky and slid on his red domino on. Before straightening and landing on the ground.

"Oh my god!" One of the boys whispered. "Its red hood!! Red hood is one of Superman's kids!" The boy stared at Jason. Jason sighed.

"What?" He asked. A girl stepped forwards. "Aren't you Batman's kid? Why are you flying?" She asked, the little boy behind her pulled his notebook closer. Jason looked at him.

"What kind of suit did you design there?" He asked, the boy froze and looked up at him before holding out his notebook. Jason looked at the picture and smiled. He squated down beside the boy and looked at him.

"Do you mind if i take this page?" He asked holding up the page. The boy nodded.

"I need a new suit and this is a good design. I may make a few small changes but if anyone asks, i'll send them your way yeah?" He stated tearing the page out of the book cleanly and holding the book back for the boy. Jason looked over when he heard the crash from Superman's takeoff and began to hover.

"Well i just heard my new guardian take off so i need to go, i'll come find you again yeah Jared? I gotta go now. See ya later!" Jason said and saluted the group with two fingers before gliding up to meet superman in the sky, bag still in hand. Clark raised an eyebrow as Jason hovered before him. Jason shrugged and grabbed onto Clark's cape. Again they took off.Jason watched as the ground melted away and the sky darkened, clouds below them began to melt together and stars began to twinkle around them. Clark slowed to a stop.

"Fall." He said turning to Jason.

"What? Why?" He asked, Clark took Jasons bag and smiled.

"Trust me." He said and Jason tensed further. He looked down, they were in the stratosphere, far above where planes flew. Jason looked back up and met Clark's gaze. He took a deep breath and began to plummet. He could barely tell he was falling, the sky around him barely moving, clouds zipping past ever once in a while. He looked over, Superman was flying beside him watching the ground. Jason looked down.

Mistake, The ground was coming up fast, a small farm and a large field were below, five people stood outside staring up at them. He flipped. The air pushing his legs up and his head down. Clark flew closer.

" Try to slow down before you hit the ground." He said and Jason gasped, he bumped into Clark and began to spin away swirling in the air like a missile aimed straight for the ground, he was moving away fast and Clark seemed to become more and more worried the further down they got. Jason looked straight at the ground and began to focus, losing spin and straightening out the closer he got, he flipped again and tried to slow. He hit the ground, A crater marring the clearing between fields of corn. He lay there, the breath knocked out of him. He heard laughter and someone sighing. There was snort above him and he looked up.

 

Supergirl, or Kara as she was outside of masks. She stared down at Jason with a smug smirk.

"Not as easily as it looks is it?" She asked. Jason glared, or meant to glare but instead blasted her in the face with ice. She leapt back tearing the ice off with an irritated but still amused grunt. Jon peered down into the crater.

"You okay there bat?" He asked, appearing to be genuinely curious.

"I'm fine, lost focus." Jason replied his hands covering his eyes and destroyed mask. He peered through his fingers at the boy and sat up rubbing at his face. Clark appeared beside the boy with the clone Conner beside him. He was smiling.

"You almost had it, but we can work on it later, you'll be sharing a room, your bag is already upstairs." Clark said holding out a hand. Jason gave him a half smile and reached out. His hand was grabbed by Conner and he was hauled up out of the crater.

"So your the one who tried to kill Tim." He stated gripping Jason's arm tightly. Jason rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, and you're the super clone who almost killed Dick." Jason responded gripping Conner's forearm just as tightly. Conner frowned and looked away.

"That wasn't me." He grunted. Jason gave him a blank stare.

"Yeah, i know the feeling." He snorted back. Conner grinned. A tugging at his side made Jason pause and look down. Jon stared up at him, a smile on his face.

"So you're Damian's real brother? Its really nice to finally meet you, he's talked a lot about you!" The boy exclaimed. Jason smiled down at the boy confused.

"Damian talks about me?" He asked and Jon nodded excitedly. Jason gave him a smaller smile and turned back to Clark. Kara and Conner flanked him while Jon hung off his neck asking questions quicker than the flash as they made their way inside. An older woman stood on the porch waiting for them, a Black-eyed clone and in the doorway stood a teen boy with a short Mohawk and shaved sides. Jason frowned.

"Jason this is my mother Martha, Match Conner's brother and Jonathan is Jon's half brother." Clark said a hand on his back gently pushed him forwards motioning to each of the people in front of him. Match seemed to stared through him and Jonathan just yawned and went back inside. Martha stepped forwards and grabbed his face, moving it to and fro.

"Oh Clark Look at him!" She exclaimed happily. "So handsome and look at his eyes! He has such depth to his soul! Clark you really know how to make a grandmother happy. Oh he's so thin!!" She said patting at Jason's sides and stomach. Jason shifted uncomfortably, as she spun him around patting about his shoulders and spine before spinning him again and patting his cheek. "No worries there dear! We'll put some meat on those bones in no time!" Martha chirped tugging him into the house and sitting him down at the kitchen table.

"Well i guess i don't need to worry about my diet anymore." Jason huffed to himself with a smile. Jonathan turned in his seat and looked at him questioningly.

"Childhood malnutrition caused problems with my intestines that the Pit couldn't fix. Have to have a fully Doctor approved diet. Even as Robin, but back then it was worse." Jason shrugged. Jonathan reeled back slowly and gave a sympathetic wince.

"That sounds terrible, must've sucked." He said biting into a carrot on the plate in front of him. Martha turned and raised an eyebrow at Jonathan who smiled back. She snorted happily and went back to cooking. Jason stood and slid over to stand beside her.

"Can i help?" Martha asked and she turned with a slightly cautious look on her face, a look Jason knew so well. A look Alfred got whenever Bruce offered to help in the kitchen.

"Let me guess, none of the others can cook?" Jason chuckled. Martha pressed her lips together thinly.

"They think their helping but it only makes my job worse." She sighed. Jason smiled and reached out to grab the eggs and a pan.

"Don't worry, I normally help Alfred around the manor because i know how bad the others of my family are with normal house hold jobs. He taught me a few of his recipes too. His homemade Lasagna is amazing." Jason gushed happily. Martha laughed and swatted his arm when he reached out to grab the pepper.

"Pepper goes in after, Jon hates pepper in his eggs. Can you grab the milk cheese and the Jar of garlic olives from the fridge for me?" She asked and Jason nodded, returning quickly with the items and helping her add them to the dishes and plates. He filled several cups with milk and set them up around the table, Jon watching from his seat. He looked awed by Jason's nesting skills. Jason smiled at him as he set his glass down in front of the boy. Jon reached out immediately and grabbed the glass, his hand brushing against Jason's as he pulled away. Jason's brow scrunched slightly and he returned to the oven.

 

Conner and Kara entered the kitchen in civilian cloths chatting about the new missions the Young justice and teen titans were given. They sat down in between Jon and Jonathan. Clark entered gently pushing Match up to the table beside him and Kara. Match looked uncomfortable as he tapped a finger against his glass Jason took the plated Martha had been about to carry over to the table and slid them in front of the Jon's, Both giving him a startled but happy look before digging in. Jason took Jonathan's empty plate off the table and into the sink before snagging the rest of the plates off the counter and sliding them onto the table in front of their designated persons before pulling out a chair and gesturing for Martha to take a seat and setting her plate down before her.

"Thank you Jason, Now you come sit next to me and Jon and eat something. You need to put on some weight or the wind will blow you away!" She gasped dramatically before smiling at him. He set his plate down and sat. Dinner was silent, the only sounds breaking the silence were the sounds from the city. Jason stuffed a hand into his hoodies pocket. A crinkling sound caught not just his attention but the attention of the others around him. He pulled out the scrap of notebook paper he'd gotten from the little boy earlier on. Martha looked over his shoulder and cooed.

"Now where did you get this?" She asked. Jason turned.

"Earlier while we were flying here and Clark had to go help some people i kind of attracted the attention of a group of little kids. The boy i got this from was being bullied for it. The other kids didn't like it very much, but he'll be quite the star now." Jason smiled and looked over at her. Martha looked at him with a look only a mother can make, she looked proud and gooey. He was being hugged and cooed over within an instant and any pleading look he sent to Clark was met with an amused bit of dinner and an avoidance of eye contact. Behind him Jon was frowning at the picture, but there was a sparkly in his eyes that Jason had seen in Damian's eyes before. He was up to no good.

"You are just so precious! Sweet and adorable!!" Martha gushed rubbing a hand up and down Jason's back and a hand petting his hair. Jason let out a dry and clearly uncomfortable laugh. "Oh sweetie you must be so touch starved!! I swear Bruce doesn't hug his kids enough! When was the last time someone just gave you a hug!?" She asked pulling away. Jason flushed in embarrassment.

"Um, before i died? I can't really remember." He said rubbing his neck and looking away. Martha's face shut down and Jason felt everyone around him tense. Martha stood with a nod.

"Excuse me, but i have a stunted BAT to talk to." She huffed, displeasure clear in her voice and Jason flinched. Martha noticed. "Oh darling i'm not mad at you, You don't need to worry about that, How about you go upstairs and put your things away? I need to make a call and then you can help me choose a movie for tonight's family night." She said leaning forward and rubbing a thumb across his cheek.

"I know you aren't mad at me but," Jason paused and shifted. "B won't be very happy if you call." He said softly. A weak excuse, he knew but truth. Martha straightened.

"If he even tries to be mad at you for his own short comings then i may have to make a call to CPS and adopt you myself." She smirked. Jason stared at her his mouth slightly open to say something. Nothing came out, and Martha left the room. Jason hunched over and buried his face in his hands. Someone flopped across his back in an attempt to give him a hug.

"It'll be okay! grandma likes you and she won't let him be mean to you!" Jon chirped from above. Jason peered back at him.

"I can handle an angry Bruce, i just don't want her making such a fuss over something so small." Jason said sitting up. Jon shifted to float behind Jason.

"Mom will smother you while you're here Jason, you may want to try and get used to it." Clark smiled across the table at him. Jason sniffed softly.

"So she's gonna be as bad as B was when i was Robin?" Jason asked. Clark Laughed loudly.

"No, No one can be that much of a helicopter parent  but your dad." He laughed. Jason smiled and laughed.

"He was terrible." Jason agreed. He saw Conner's face scrunch in confusion.

"Batman was the worst helicopter parent ever, pretty much never let me out of his sight unless it was absolutely necessary. Then he thought i killed garzonas and well, i wasn't even let out of the manor. He always had me on a tracker and camera whenever he left." Jason snorted. "Thought i wouldn't notice but i broke most of them." Jason smiled. Conner frowned.

"I guess my death really did screw him up majorly." Jason said sadly. He stood pulling Jon up with him. "I'll just go and put my stuff away. Jason said letting Jon float back to the ground before leaving. the room and making his way up the stairs. A hand landing on his shoulder startled him, he turned to Match.

"This way." Match stated pushing Jason forward across the floor to the door at the end of the hall. He opened it and picked Jason up Flying up the stairs and into the cozy looking attic. It was decked out to be a room with two beds set up. "This is my room, and now part of it is your's." The clone said stiffly. Jason nodded and slid over to the emptier half of the room. 

"Do you like looking out at the stars?" Jason asked, Match turned to him confused. Jason nodded to the window and window seat." The stars are the best part of Earth i think, It's much nicer when you're in the woods." Jason added opening his bag and unpacking his shirts first, sliding them into the second drawer of the dresser placed beside 'his' bed. below that he put his pants and in the top drawer he put his underwear pajamas and socks. He shut the drawer and put his bag away in the very bottom drawer before flopping down onto the mattress.

Match watched him from across the room, glancing out the window occasionally. Jason sat up, Match walked over to the bed and held out a hand.

"Show me."He stated, and Jason looked up at him confused. "Your favorite stars." Match cleared and Jason nodded, understanding. He pulled Match over to the window and he pointed to the collection of stars that made the constellation Orion. 

"Those are my favorite, because no matter what if you can find them you can figure out where every other constellation is. He pointed a little ways away from Orion. "There's the little and big dipper! and next to them is Draco!" Jason stated drawing their shapes on the glass of the window. Match watched silently.

"Boys, Movie time." Martha called up. Jason glanced towards the stairs. Match lifted off the ground and grabbed Jason around the waist and flew. The reached the living room quicker than if they had walked, but Jason shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, Mat can you put me down?" He asked. Match's head whipped down to stare at him.

"What did you call me?" Match asked his voice surprised. Jason shrugged.

"Mat? the first three letters of your name make Mat so it sounds more human if i call you Mat." Jason stated looking up at the clone. Match looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"I like it." He stated setting Jason on his feet. Jason sat on the floor in front of the couch. The movie began to play and Jason began to feel drowsy. A hand corded through his hair and pulled him to lean back against the couch. Long legs stretched out beside him and the hand in his hair lightly scratched at his scalp. 'Mat' rested behind him, unconsciously comforting Jason. 

' _I wonder how long this will last._ ' Jason thought to himself, his eyes closing and sleep taking his mind into a warm embrace.


End file.
